


Love

by Joacasbar



Series: Love Stories [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joacasbar/pseuds/Joacasbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This just turned out super cute :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

They were yelling at each other. 

'WTF is wrong with you?! Did you notice the shit that you have done?!'

'I'm sorry! You are always like this, protecting her! Du-'

'Of course that I protect her! She did nothing wrong!'

'Dude just calm the fuck down ok?'

'Calm down?! I'm so calm right now!'

'Yeah of course you are'

'Just go fuck yourself, I'm tired of your shit. If you got something to tell me think before talking. Bye'

He left and the other girl stood there watching him disapear. "She doesn't understand" were the words that he was saying to himself, over and over again. He was aiming for blood at that moment, all that he wanted to see was that girl dying and be the one with her blood on his hands. He was feeling rage and the voices on his head started screaming, saying to him to go back and just make what he wanted to do. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and the world stopped when he saw whose hand was. 

'...are you ok?...' her voice was realy shaky, it seemed like she was going to cry.

'I am. Sorry, I should go.' He holded her hand in attempt to leave, but then he saw her eyes.

She was crying, her body was shaking realy lightly and the way she was looking, she was so worried about him, that he could see starts on her eyes. He stopped and stared at her, watching her beauty, and saying to himself how much he loved her. He tryed to talk, but words wouldn't come out. Until he felt her hand leaving his.

'Sorry... I never meant to... bother you...' She started walking away, realy slowly, in the oposite direction. His mind abondoned him for a few moments, and when it got back, he has hugging her. She didn't react, and he asked himself if it was the right thing to do, but he couldn't let her go. He was holding his heart with his arms.

Her hair was realy soft as always. It was nice to be able to touch it for the first time. To protect her after all she did for him. Then she started to cry. He could feel her breath and her heart. She has holding him so tight that he felt his pieces coming together. He was... calm. His heart was beating realy fast but... he was in love. They stood there for what it seemed an eternity, until she cleared up her eyes, and when he saw them again, he saw the fragility in her. He felt more warm that he already was feeling, and kissed her forehead. Then he letted her go and they stared at each other and started laughing. He was realy nervous so the laugh came out realy easily, and all of sudden, all the rage that he was feeling before, disappeared. 

'Are you ok now? I don't want to see you crying again hahaha You look like a baby when you cry'

'Oh c'mon, fuck off, I was worried about you, asshole'

'heheheh Sorry about that'

'Yeah, you better say sorry' She was looking at him in a realy disapproving way, but all that he could do was laugh at her. 'What?! You should feel realy bad by now!'

'Yeah, of course I do.' He started touching on her cheack '~~cute'

'Go fuck yourself'

'That was sweet'

'Yeah I know. But... what happened?' Her eyes were shining again, how could he resist that?

'It was... that...'

'That? What's going on?'

'Well, that friend of mine which hates you... we were talking and she started to say shit about you and I just freaked out. We started yelling at each other and she couldn't accept the fact that she is wrong about you. So I left.'

'Possessed'

'By Satan'

'Yeah I noticed. I think that you should say sorry to her.'

'Say what?!'

'Sorry'

'Why would I do that?!'

'I know she said shit about me, but she has the right to think what she does.'

'But doesn't have the right to say the shit that she thinks about you.'

'She kind of has. Look, I know that you are angry, but please listen: I don't want to be the reason if your friendship dies. Please, say sorry to her. You shoudn't have yelled at her, she was talking to you. She has a different opinion that you do, all you can do is to show her why you think that she is wrong. Besides that, you just need to respect it.'

'Ok... you won...' He wasn't sure if he should accept it but what she said was right. 'You always see the two sides of the table don't you?'

'Kind of, at least I try too, but I'm not the only one right?'

'Yeah.' He smilled back, he knew that all happened because he painted all his world in red.

'I know. Rage closes our eyes, we just need to have the right people around us.'

'Sure.' "She is the right person", he knew that.

They kept talking to each other, laughing with each other, together. She was able to make him smile like nobody, and her smile was the most beautiful things that he had ever seen. And being able to make her smile make him feel that he was flying. She made everything easier. Talking to her was easy, trusting her was easy, also she would always remenber every moment, every joke, every smile, word. She had her feet on the earth. She was able to show the beauty in the world without needing to try.

'Text her.'

'I'll do that later.'

'Do it now.'

'But-'

'Now. I want to make sure that you say sorry to her and you don't mess up things'

'I can do it whe-'

'No, now.' She was smiling. She was playing with him but she was also talking serious, and, honestly, he knew that she was saying the right thing to do. He wrote this:

" _Hey... I'm sorry for being an asshole. I was really shitty today, it was realy rude to yell at you while you were just talking to me as a friend. I should have listened to you instead of acting the way I did. i'm sorry"_

'Is this ok?'

'Yeah' He felt relief after this. Knowing that he was doing thing right made him feel nice.

He was tired of mistakes, tired of doing the wrong thing, and of just having others pulling him down, making him feel worse. But she was different. She cared for him, and she knew the right words to say, without hurting others. That was when he saw a bit of himself in her. He knew the pain that she felt, and he knew why. "How is she able to hide it? To smile?". Her eyes always told him something, but he couldn't believe it. The girl with such a big smile, with such a big heart, energy, was pretty much dying in the inside, and he knew that. And he was able to make her smile, make her feel good. Didn't that mean.... No, it was just to good. He knew that she wasn't in love with him. 


End file.
